U N E X P E C T E D
by Laugh.Away
Summary: The only time Tsukishima would ever go to a club was to accompany a friend 'run some errands'; and a gay club at that. - What happens when Tsukishima can't get over his first love? Looks like Kuroo has something up his sleeves -
1. Clubs and Alcohol

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN HAIKYUU

* * *

><p>Title: UNEXPECTED<p>

Pairing: KurooXTsukishima

* * *

><p>"What is it?"<p>

It was already way past midnight. The street lights were flickering over their heads and the empty alleyway was mostly quiet, except for the muffled rock music booming out from the club right behind them. The smell of the mixture of alcohol, trash and dust hung in the air. Tsukishima Kei heaved a heavy sigh and turned towards the man who called him.

"What is it?" He repeated. For someone so close to being drunk to call him out right after exiting a club could only mean trouble. By all means, Tsukishima had never intended to ever go to a night club because it's just not him. He never understood what other people found exciting in that cramped space, bumping into strangers every now and then, the strong smell of alcohol and sweat, the loud music, the blinding disco lights… The only time he would ever go to one was to accompany a friend 'run some errands''. By the time he found out that his friend was not actually doing any work, he was already forcefully pushed inside the club. Kuroo had asked him to get on the floor several times, but he refused each time and sat in the bar the whole night, only drinking one or two glasses of beer.

Kuroo staggered his way closer to Tsukishima while mumbling something inaudible, his right hand held onto the wall beside him, trying to support himself. Tsukishima only made a step backwards and said, his voice echoing across the alleyway, "I can't hear you, Kuroo."

Kuroo raised his head a bit to meet Tsukishima's gaze. Even with the odd lighting in the alleyway, Tsukishima could still see his face through his glasses. Tsukishima had always found Kuroo's eyes attractive, that sharp, steady and unwavering gaze (enough to compensate for his weird bedhead hairstyle)—which was one of the reasons why he got into this situation in the first place. He quickly avoided his gaze, knowing he might fall into another one of his cheap tricks.

"Make it quick, Kuroo. I really need to go now." Tsukishima was starting to grow impatient. He had been constantly checking his watch for the last half an hour. Nevertheless, he folded his arms across his chest and waited.

"I was thinking maybe we should go out again, sometime later," Kuroo finally said. Tsukishima wasn't exactly standing close to Kuroo, but he could smell the strong alcohol coming off his mouth as he spoke. He himself could taste the alcohol at the back of his throat despite drinking very little. His nose cringed at the smell and he took another step backwards.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe not." Tsukishima quickly turned his back towards Kuroo and started walking. He definitely didn't want to give this a second try, and this was a gay club at that. Sure, he was one of a kind, but he really didn't like mingling with people he didn't know, and the only man he had ever fell in love with was Yamaguchi Tadashi, though sadly, he never had the courage to bring it up, even until the day of their high school graduation. To sum it up, it was an unpleasant experience for him.

Kuroo quickly made his way towards Tsukishima and threw his arm on his shoulders, making Tsukishima halt into a stop. "MAYBE, right? There is still chance!" He exclaimed, throwing his other arm up in the air, the corner of his mouth tugging into a smirk.

_Okay, this guy is confirmed drunk_, Tsukishima thought as he raised his hand to wave away the smell of alcohol and shrugged Kuroo's arm off his shoulders. "Why don't you go with your girlfriend instead?"

Kuroo let out a hiccup and said, "Naahhh, I dumped her. Got my eyes elsewhere. Sides, I would never go to a gay club if we were still together."

"Whatever. I'm outta here." Tsukishima walked out of the alleyway, quickly picking up his pace over to the nearest bus stop.

"Actually, if you go with me. I can give you a ride." Kuroo said as he appeared out of the alleyway, walking with unbalanced steps while twirling his car keys between his fingers. "What do you say?"

Tsukishima clicked his tongue and turned back to face Kuroo. "No way," he said. "You know you're drunk."

He heard Kuroo let out a breathy laughter and Tsukishima just turned back again, facing the nearly empty streets, waiting patiently for the bus.

"You drive then."

Tsukishima could feel Kuroo's body heat radiating off him as he got closer. Tsukishima gave it a second thought before grabbing the car keys from Kuroo's hand. "Fine. I'll drive," he said, and he heard Kuroo let out a soft chuckle. It was better this way than risking Kuroo's life. He could already imagine Kuroo driving his car hazardously through the night with the headlights off. He wasn't even sure if Kuroo could end up on the doorstep of his own house.

"Lemme crash at your place. I'm beat," Kuroo said before gesturing to Tsukishima to follow him to where he parked his car. _Oh dear_, Tsukishima thought, _this is gonna get messy._

The drive was silent. Tsukishima thought Kuroo would start to blabber some nonsense, but he was surprisingly quiet. Even when they finally reach Tsukishima's apartment, Kuroo could only walk for a few steps before he fell on the sofa and quickly dozed off. Tsukishima could only shake his head as he prepared for bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kuroo had left a short note on the coffee table before he took his leave. When Tsukishima read it, he could only click his tongue and throw the paper into the dust bin.<p>

_Tsuki,_

_Thanks for letting me sleep at your place tonight. We really should go out together again sometime later. I have great plans for you! You'll regret not coming. I'll call you _

_Kuroo_

_P.S. Maybe next time you could let me sleep with you on your bed. The sofa's rather uncomfortable ;)_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! xD Next chapter will be up around next week! Hopefully xD<em><br>_


	2. Sudden Date

"Kuroo?"

Tsukishima was more than just a little surprised. He was just about to go to his next class when he accidentally bumped into what he'd rather call an unfortunate meeting near the university circle. The weather today was already very uncooperative, and the blazing sun was enough to tip his emotions off the balance. He thought nothing could annoy him more, but his grip on the textbooks he was holding became a little tighter as he glared daggers at Kuroo. The man, who seem to be the source of Tsukishima's annoyance, casually stood in front of him and only raised a hand and waved at him.

"Yo. Didn't know you go here too."

Tsukishima only avoided Kuroo's gaze, fixed his glasses and quickly turned to leave. He definitely didn't want to get caught up in another one of his mischiefs. He had had enough of him.

"Rude aren't you?" Kuroo said, though his voice almost swallowed up by the bustling crowd of university students, it was audible enough for Tsukishima's eat to pick and for him to turn around on his heels and walk back to him.

"Fine. What is it this time?" Tsukishima asked, his eyebrows furrowed, his hands placed inside his pockets. Why he turned back and approached Kuroo, he himself didn't know what the reason was. He could've just ignored him and walked but somehow, he felt it was the right thing to do.

Kuroo only stifled a chuckle and smiled his cheshire cat smile. He stepped closer towards Tsukishima and placed a hand on his shoulder. The warmth radiating off from Kuroo's hand on his shoulder sort of irritated him; he almost shrugged it off if not for the question raised. "What time does your classes end?"

Tsukishima clicked his tongue. He could already imagine the various dirty business Kuroo would plead him to do. "That's none of your business."

"Persistent aren't you?" Kuroo said, dropping his hand off Tsukishima's shoulders. Tsukishima was already ready to leave when Kuroo suddenly called out again.

"See you later at 3p.m. after your class."

"How did you-" Tsukishima wanted to ask, but Kuroo has already gone out of sight, blending in with all the other students.

By the time his class ended, Tsukishima had already decided to quickly leave for the bus in order to avoid Kuroo, only to bump into him again outside the class among all the other students.

Kuroo caught Tsukishima by his wrist and pulled him aside. "Trying to escape? Hey, don't be a coward."

Tsukishima heaved a heavy sigh, moved aside from the door to allow other students to leave the lecture hall and turned towards Kuroo.

"How did you know I was here?"

Kuroo let out a light chuckle and said, "The textbook you are holding. We're in one class."

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, almost in disbelief. "I didn't see you in class just now," Tsukishima replied, fixing his glasses.

"I skipped," Kuroo said. "Class is too boring."

"Then why even bother coming here? Just stay at home."

Kuroo shook his head at Tsukishima's reply. He then replied, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "Obviously because I wanted to see you."

Tsukishima could only remain silent, or rather, he couldn't bring himself to come up with a sensible response. However, before he could think of an appropriate reaction, Kuroo suddenly got a hold of Tsukishima's wrist and dragged him along. Tsukishima could only curse as he tried to regain his footing and keep up with Kuroo.

"Where the hell are you bringing me? Stop this, you-"

"Oh, just shut up megane kun. We're going on an adventure!" Kuroo said as he raised his arm and pointed forward despite Tsukishima tyring to wriggle out of his grasp.

True enough, Kuroo kept his words. He brought Tsukishima to the best ramen place in town, where they ate and chatted, though Kuroo did most of the talking, and Tsukishima would most of the time reply with a yes or a no. Kuroo even caught a glimpse of Tsukishima smiling a bit every now then, though Tsukishima probably didn't realize that he himself was smiling. Kuroo had him try snacks that Tsukishima would have never tried, dragged him to stores that sells the most rare items (definitely not ones Tsukishima ever heard of) which Tsukishima would've found annoying if it wasn't…

_If it wasn't? _Tsukishima stopped on his tracks, right in the middle of the pedestrian walk along the rows of stores. _What was I thinking-_

"Tsukki?"

The sound of his name coming out from Kuroo pulled him out of his reverie, only to see Kuroo's questioning face right in front of his, close enough to feel his body radiating off him, but not so close that he could feel him breathing right on his face. In no time, Tsukishima could feel heat creeping up his face and he quickly stepped back, almost bumping into an old woman trying to get her way with the groceries, and threw his face out of Kuroo's sight.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Tsukishima asked, trying his best to regain his composure.

Kuroo knew what exactly was going on and he could only smirk. He could see a faint pink colour along the blonde's cheeks and the slight tremble of his hand as he raised his hand to fix his glasses. "Cute," he whispered to himself as he stifled a laughter.

"What was that?"

"Umm. Nothing."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the EXTREMELY late update x"D University life has been really hectic and I haven't written in a million years x'D<p>

Thank you for reading! xD


	3. Meetings

Tsukishima woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating against his bedside table. His eyes slowly fluttered open, not very pleased with the idea of starting a new day. He laid down on his bed for a few moments, just staring up at his ceiling. Recurring thoughts of yesterday's events scurried over into his mind. He could still remember all of it; he feel of Kuroo's warmth against his hand as he dragged him along by his wrist, Kuroo's little smirks and stifled laughters, the sight of Kuroo's back as he trotted behind him… It made Tsukishima blush, even if it's just a little, and he hated it. Often times he tried to convince himself that it was because he's gay, and that he definitely won't be too comfortable standing near another guy whom he thought was at least… quite good looking.

He hated admitting that he actually enjoyed it. There was something about Kuroo that could never stop bugging him. No matter how much he scoffed at him or rejected his invitation with an unpleasant look on his face, somehow, Kuroo always found a way to wriggle his way to him. The sarcastic replies, the sinister look in his face; Tsukishima just had to give in to it, one of the reasons being his guts told him he wouldn't regret it.

He then quickly dismissed the thought, kicked away his blanket and rolled over to turn on the lamp. Putting on his glasses, he looked over to the clock.

_7 a.m._

Still too early for class, he thought. He reached over to his phone and checked for messages, expecting one from Kuroo, since he just hadn't stop bothering him since two days ago. But the moment a familiar name flashed on the phone screen, Tsukishima felt his heart skip a beat.

**From: Yamaguchi Tadashi**

**To: Tsukishima Kei**

_Yo, Tsukki!_

_It's been awhile! We should hang out some time! I believe we have a lot of catching up to do if that's okay with you :)_

_Hope to see you soon, Tsukki! _

It sure has been a while, and they both have been almost a year into university, Tsukishima thought as he ran his hand through his blonde curls. The thought of meeting Yamaguchi made his heart beat faster and his fingers numb. Yamaguchi was his first love after all, he was madly in love with him, and he still is. Not wanting to ponder on it too much, Tsukishima quickly typed back a response and flopped back to bed. After all, even though he wanted to meet Yamaguchi for the longest time, he would never admit it.

**From: Tsukishima Kei**

**To: Yamaguchi Tadashi**

_Saturday's good. Usual cafe?_

* * *

><p>The long awaited day finally arrived, and miraculously, Kuroo hadn't been hung up on Tsukishima as much as he thought Kuroo would. They had only met another several times for the rest of the week, but mostly just to eat lunch together in the University canteen.<p>

Tsukishima sat in the usual place, right across the end of the coffee shop, near the corner, away from the glass panel that separated the sidewalk from inside the coffee shop. He had his nose buried into a novel, and rock music was booming through his headphones against his ears. He took another sip of his hot green tea latte before he looked up to find his friend already standing in front of him.

"Tsukki!" The young lad raised his hand and waved a little at Tsukishima before he took a seat across him. Tsukishima could only take off his headphones, letting it hang around his neck, and stare at Yamaguchi, his heart beating slightly faster by the second, and only finally be able to utter one word.

"Yamaguchi."

"You always order that same drink, " Yamaguchi said with the usual earnest smile on his face.

"Not very fond of coffee."

For the past high school years, every single time the two hung out for coffee, Tsukishima never actually ordered coffee. He didn't particularly like the taste of it, but he could appreciate the smell of roasted coffee beans every time he entered the cafe. It somehow made him feel at ease. It somehow reminded him of...

"I'm gonna go order espresso."

"You always order that same drink."

Yamaguchi let out a slight laughter escape his mouth. Tsukishima thought that was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. "Yeah, some things just don't change, do they."

They sat there and talked about a lot of things; university life, studies, volleyball… Both of them was a bit upset they had to go to different universities, because Yamaguchi doesn't seem to be anywhere near as smart as Tsukishima to be able to go to the top university Tsukishima was in. They weren't able to spend much time since then, and Tsukishima was so very grateful for this moment, and he thought he could stay just like that forever.

"You know, Tsukki. There's something I've always wanted to tell you for the longest time, " Yamaguchi voice tensed as he placed his cup down.

"Just shoot."

"You see, I…" Yamaguchi stayed quiet for what seemed like an eternity before he could finally muster the courage and let the words escape his mouth. "I have a boyfriend and we've been together for almost two months."

Silence fell. The atmosphere became heavy all of a sudden.

"I thought I should tell you…"

A whole train of thoughts rushed through Tsukishima brain. He felt his whole body tense, he wasn't able to move a single muscle. _Boyfriend? _The words echoed, resonating in his ears. He stared at Yamaguchi as if he was a whole nother being, sprouting limbs all over his body.

"Yeah, I'm gay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before." Yamaguchi said, giving him an apologetic smile. "A lot of things happened and well…"

Tsukishima felt tongue-tied at this moment. It was as if his brain has stopped working.

"Umm… Tsukki? Are you alright?"

"Um… T-that's cool." Tsukishima was finally able to say something, even though it came out all awkward. "I'm gonna go now. I have a paper to finish. Catch you later." And with that, Tsukishima pushed his chair back and stood up. The sound of the chair grating against the ceramic tiles was almost enough to make him snap, it sounded more like metal grating against each other; a sound Tsukishima hated the most. However, he managed to keep his emotions from spilling over. Definitely not, especially in front of Yamaguchi.

And by the time he reached home, he could only slide down against the wall and sat on the floor, his hand clutching his shirt, right above where his heart should be. However, no tears came out.

Just about half a minute later, Tsukishima felt his phone vibrate against his pocket. He quickly fished it out, silently hoping it wasn't Yamaguchi.

**To: Tsukishima Kei**

**From: Kuroo Tetsurou**

_You know you can always date me._

* * *

><p>Another chapter! xD I think this is the only time the update's gonna be this quick haha x'D<p>

This chapter is a bit of a one shot. Didn't put too much thought on this. Just kinda wrote whatever's on my mind x'D

Thank you for reading! xD


End file.
